The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of dahlia grown for use in mixed combinations, beds and the landscape. The new invention is known botanically as Dahlia and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘ZONE TEN’. The specific epithet variabilis represents a hybrid seedling line that came from crossing various original wild species in the early 1800's, and refers to the species' wide range of inflorescence color and shapes. Dahlia is in the family Compositae. The inflorescence of ‘ZONE TEN’ is a “single” form blossom and exhibits a single row of ray florets surrounding a central cluster of disk florets.
‘ZONE TEN’ was selected as an individual seedling that resulted from deliberate cross-pollination carried out by the inventor in a cultivated area of Auckland, New Zealand. The breeding began in 2001 by crossing an individual Dahlia variabilis ‘Scarlet Fern’ (unpatented) as the female parent and an individual Dahlia variabilis from experimental F1 Lines as the male parent. The female parent was planted in association with Dahlia plants that exhibited similar characteristics. Seed was collected from the female parent and coded as 71333/01, then sown with the intention of making a selection from the seedlings that resulted.
‘ZONE TEN’ was selected in 2002 based on the criteria of inflorescence color and flower markings. Selection was conducted by the inventor, in Auckland, New Zealand. The unique traits that distinguish the new Dahlia variety named ‘ZONE TEN’ from other varieties of the same genus, are mahogany-black divided leaves and profusions of striped star-shaped blossoms. The new Dahlia named ‘ZONE TEN’ is distinguishable from the parents by striped blossoms with a red halo around the disk florets.
‘ZONE TEN’ exhibits upright habit, large mahogany-black buds, dark purple stems, and mahogany-black divided leaves. The inflorescences of ‘ZONE TEN’ are fragrant, showy, and striped with a red halo around the disk florets bloom in summer and fall. Cultural conditions include full sun, regular water and rich well-draining potting soil. ‘ZONE TEN’ is hardy to USDA Zone 8 and grows to 0.9 m. in height and 0.9 m. in width at maturity.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘ZONE TEN’ was conducted in 2004 in Auckland, New Zealand. The method of asexual propagation utilized was tissue culture. Since that time under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform, and to be reproduced true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.